magifandomcom-20200222-history
Agares
|kanji = アガレス |romaji = Agaresu |gender = Male |dungeon capturer = Kouen Ren |household members = Kokuton Shuu |metal vessel = Spaulder |magic type =Strength Magic |dungeon = 2nd Dungeon |occupation = Household Member (former) |affiliation = Manticore tribe (former) Alma Torran (former) |manga = Night 186 |anime = Episode 48 |japanese = Junji Tachibana}} Agares (アガレス, Agaresu) is one of Kouen Ren's three Djinn. Agares is an earth Djinn and the Djinn of Fortitude and Creation. Agares was in the 2nd Dungeon. He was the chief of the Manticore tribe in Alma Torran. Appearance Agares resembles a fox, having crocodilian scales as skin.Magi Character Encyclopedia Like all the Djinn, Agares has a third eye in his forehead. Personality Like the other Djinn, Agares shows deep respect towards Aladdin, who is a Magi. Also, Agares gives priority to the ancient rules set by Solomon, but is ready to go around them should the circumstances only leave that option. So far, Agares is yet to show any particular animosity towards his brethren. History Agares used to live in Alma Torran and was part of King Solomon's Household. Agares, along with the rest of the Djinn, were created by King Solomon from Rukh. Plot Magnostadt Arc Aladdin demands Kouen Ren to send back his soldiers, but since he doesn't seem to believe him, he summons Kouen's three Djinn. Agares comes along with Astaroth and Phenex, and, as the other two, says to Aladdin, We are here to serve you, our "King" and the reincarnation of our past "Great King".Night 186, Page 18 Immediately afterwards, Aladdin also summons Amon and Leraje, and all the Djinn ask Aladdin if he called them. Amon explains the situation while the other Djinn listen. When Kouen grabs the Magi and orders him, with a scary expression, to tell him everything, Agares, as well as Phenex and Astaroth, begs his King to stop being so rude towards the Magi, although he doesn't change his expression. Aladdin accepts telling everything to Kouen if he helps to destroy the Medium, and all the Djinn are incredulous by that, though Agares doesn't show much on his face. While all the Dungeon Capturers Equips, the Djinn say that they leave everything to them, their King Vessels.Night 187 Alma Torran Arc Abilities Wand When Agares was a manticore he was given a modified Divine Staff that was only able to use one type of Magic. Magic :Gravity Magic :*'Aug Al-Hazard' (Earth Shell Revolving Cutting Claws): This is a magic performed by Agares by utilizing a Divine Staff. It allows manipulates the ground in order to create sharp giant spikes that are able to be used to pierce targets even high up in the air. Kouen Metal Vessel Agares.png|Agares' Metal Vessel Agares Djinn Equip.png|Djinn Equip Agares DE anime.png|Djinn Equip (anime) Creating_a_hole_with_Agares.png|Creating a hole Creating_a_hole_with_Agares_2.png Agares'_hole_result_(flow_of_lava).png Djinn Abilities Kouen Ren is Agares' Dungeon Capturer. As a Djinn, he can alter his size and rule his Dungeon. After he conquered his Gravity Magic are being used by Kouen. Agares' Metal Vessel is the spaulder on Kouen's right arm. The only known member of Agares' Household is Kokuton Shuu. :Djinn Equip: Kouen's hair becomes wild and resembles a lion, like his Djinn's and he appears childlike. He has a heavy necklace around his neck. His metal vessel transforms into a demon-like hand, with scales, claws and the Djinn circle on the back. He also grows a tail. A dark tattoo on his stomach appears. He also wears a belt. He is shown to be very powerful as he fired a beam of light from his hands that was powerful enough to remove a large cylindrical piece of earth that span through several meters of the earth and stimulate a lava flow. Trivia *Agares' appearance can change greatly, as he also takes on a larger, more fearsome form. *His name is probably taken from the book The Lesser Key of Solomon. In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, Agares being the second. The dungeon where Agares resided was the 2nd as well. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Djinn Category:Alma Torran Category:Kou Empire Category:Household Members